


To you my King

by GalaxyLynx



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom!Loki, Kneel bitches, Loki's King, M/M, Possible One Shot, Smut, Sub!Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyLynx/pseuds/GalaxyLynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's King, and Thor is his /ever/ loyal servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To you my King

Thor crossed his arm over his chest and bent his head towards the floor. When he lifted it, his eyes drifted upward to the sight of his brother on the golden throne Hliðskjálf. “My liege.” Leaning forward slightly Loki extended his hand with a slow smile. “Come..” He curled his fingers, beckoning Thor closer. Thor ascended the steps towards the throne slowly, keenly away of the eyes of the court upon them. When he reached the base of the throne, he set down Mjolnir and knelt. 

Hooking a finger under Thor’s chin he lifted his face to look at him. “So loyal..” He cooed, his eyes flashing up to the rest of the court. “Leave us.” He waved dismissively at him. “I need to have a private word with my brother.”

Thor listened to the rustling, clinking sounds of cloth and metal moving as the court left the great hall. At length, they were alone in its wide, echoing chamber and Thor’s eyes met Loki’s green ones. “My lord. I have returned from the field of battle. And I await your further command.”

“So eager..” He purred, running his hand through Thor’s hair, stroking his cheek. “I am lucky to have you Thor… Now, how should I reward you for your servitude?” He mused, looking Thor up and down.

Thor grinned. “I shall take whatever reward you see fit to give me.” He leaned forward. “Shall I tell you of our battle?” He asked eagerly. “How I lead our forces to victory in the clash with the dark elves?”

Loki chuckled. “If you must.” He motioned for Thor to rise. “But come, sit.” He patted one of the arms of the throne.

Thor perched on the arm, looking down at Loki. “Mjolnir and I were magnificent! I wish you had been there to see it.” He thumped the head of the hammer in his hand. “I sent her flying and she ploughed through at least half a dozen of them, sending an entire squad into disarray.” His hand flexed around the leather grip. “All the battle was missing was my brother at my side,” he said ruefully.

Humming Loki reached up and stroked Thor’s thigh. “You get so… Excited when you talk of battle dear brother.” He smirked up at him.

Thor flushed. “It makes me feel alive,” he murmured. “When I am in the midst of battle I feel /invincible/, as though I could do anything.”

“Mmmhmmm.” He smiled, his hand running farther up Thor’s thigh to hook under Thor’s trouser waist. “Does your armour not weigh you down? It looks so heavy, come now, remove it and get more comfortable.” 

Thor laughed and leaned in towards his brother. “I am sorry my lord. Be assured that it is not my intent to defy you. But my fingers are clumsy even at the best of times and battle has left me weary. Were I to try and remove it, I should be able to do little more than fumble with the clasps and buckles. Perhaps you could call a servant to aid me?” He took one of his brother’s slender hands into his rough, battle-bruised larger ones. “I would ask the favor of you, as ever you used to help me in former days. But you are king now and it would not be… appropriate.”

Loki chuckled. “You may ask favors from your King dear brother. And as we are alone, who is to know but us?” He soothed Thor’s worries with a thumb rubbing his cheek. Standing he walked til he was in front of Thor. Running his hand down Thor’s body he removed the pieces of armour with his magic. The pieces reappearing in a pile beside them. Rubbing the shirt underneath Thor’s armour he grinned. “Ah, there’s the brother I know.”

“Were you ever in doubt it was me?” He laughed and slid off of the throne’s arm and wrapped his arms around Loki. “Brother, it is good to be back,” he sighed. “Though I take pleasure in battle, I have missed both you and Asgard mightily.”

“Glad to know I am held important in your heart.” Loki chuckled. Wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck he purred. “So brother?”

“Did you ever believe you didn’t?” He smiled down. “So what?” He teased. “I come home and that is all you have to say?” He laughed. “No other greeting, no word of how our parents are?” Growing serious for a moment, he regarded Loki heavily. “Father’s sleep is still undisturbed?”

“Aye brother.” He stroked Thor’s cheek. “Do not fear, I have him guarded.” He smirked. “Do you not have faith in my kingly duties?”

“Full faith in you,” he swore. “I fret for his age and weariness, not because of your capabilities.” He slid a hand around the back of his neck. “There’s not a person in Asgard who would make a finer King than you.”

 

“Not even you?” He cocked his head to the side, smiling he ran a hand down Thor’s chest. “Strong, capable, respected Thor.” He cooed, his fingers running under the hem of his shirt. “Well perhaps I would be the better King, when you phrase it such,” he grinned.

“But perhaps I do not wish to be. Perhaps I would rather leave the task of sitting around all day listening to the dull old men on the council prattling on in /your/ hands.” He pressed his hands over Loki’s. “For I know you’ve the patience to listen and think up clever solutions. Whereas I am content to beat Asgard’s problems with a hammer until they cease to move.”

“That sounds naughty…” He smirked, tugging on Thor’s hair playfully. 

“It is a very large hammer,” Thor murmured into his ear. “And you know what devastation it is capable of.” He shook his head. “But my weapon is not mine to wield freely. It is but at the beck and call of my king.” 

Loki smiled and ran his hands up Thor’s chest, his palms going over Thor’s nipples. “In the throne room, Loki?” He laughed. “You grow bold indeed!”

“I do as I please Thor.” He winked, lifting Thor’s shirt to place small kisses on his chest. Thor watched Loki pepper him with kisses with a blush. 

“I apologize, brother. I came directly from the field of battle. I am afraid I still have blood upon me and I am sure that I smell rank.” Snapping his fingers he smiled wickedly up at Thor. 

“Problem fixed.” He purred, swirling his tongue around Thor’s nipple.

“Very convenient,” Thor said, gasping a little at the light roughness of Loki’s tongue on the sensitive nub. “Although I do not mind more… traditional ways of cleaning after a battle.” He bent his head to lightly bite Loki’s earlobe. “So what would you have me do, my liege?”

“Kneel.” He purred, stroking Thor’s cheek. Thor nodded and fell to his knees. 

“As befits a king,” he said in a low, respectful tone. 

“Do you want to please me Thor?” He purred, “In a more intimate way?” He slowly began to undo his pants. 

“I always wish to please you.” He leaned forward to nudge the inside of Loki’s thigh. “And would whether or not you were my king.”

Loki purred, finishing with the ties on his trousers he freed his cock. “You are so willing..” He purred. 

“And you are so beautiful,” Thor responded, swiping his tongue across the tip before dragging it along the underside of Loki’s member.

Moaning Loki knotted his fingers into Thor’s hair. “Thor…” He panted, his hips twitching with want. Thor opened his mouth and took him in fully, leisurely moving up and down, making sure to swirl his tongue along the soft flesh. He hummed a little as he did, adding a soft vibration in with his licks. 

“Oh..” He moaned, his hips thrusting into Thor’s mouth. Finger’s pulling on his hair slightly he pulled himself out of Thor’s mouth with somewhat of a disappointing sigh. “Get up and bend over the throne.” He purred, eyes dark with lust.

Thor drew back and nodded, standing and kneeling in front of the throne. “Show me how you wish me to bend,” he said, a hint of teasing in his voice. 

Narrowing his eyes Loki looked at Thor. “Do you wish to take your King Thor?”

“I wish for whatever my king wants.” He smiled at him. “You have only to ask and I, your subject, will be obedient.”

“I want to know what /you/ want.” He smirked, pulling Thor in for a kiss. “Do tell me, it would /please/ me to know what you want to do.”

Thor returned the kiss with enthusiasm, pressing in and biting gently at Loki’s lower lip. “I want to serve my king well.” 

Breaking the kiss Loki bent Thor over the arm of the throne, adjusting him so that he was comfortable and yet at the right angle for him. Leaning over him he nipped at his back, peppering kisses here and there. Pulling his trousers down he pressed a finger against Thor’s entrance.

“Loki,” he said softly. “You will give me nothing to ease this?” He shifted beneath his touch gingerly.

Muttering something quickly Loki oiled his fingers and reapplied them to Thor’s entrance, swirling them around it before slowly pushing on inside of the golden god. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly when he felt the oil, the grunted when Loki pushed in. “Feels good,” he hissed.

Humming happily Loki added another finger after oiling his entrance. Scissoring them he mouthed at the side of Thor’s neck.

“Gods, how I have missed this,” he groaned. “Missed you. Missed your warmth.” He angled his hips for better purchase. “How I longed…”

Pulling his fingers out he oiled his member and pushed in slowly. A low groan escaping his lips. “As have I..” He moaned against Thor’s ear. 

Thor clenched his muscles, intent on drawing Loki deeper. “You looked at no others in my absence? Not Amora, who is as fascinated by magic as you?”

“No one is as alluring as you Thor. You and you alone have my intimate affect-ahns…” He moaned thrusting deep and hard into Thor. 

"And you mine.” He shuddered and took Loki’s hand, guiding it around to where his own hard length rubbed up against the gold of the throne. “I slaughtered our enemies faster that I might return to you,” he said. “And thought of you each night in my tent.”

“You pleasured yourself to the thought of me?” He purred, sucking on Thor’s neck as he stroked Thor in time to his thrusts. 

Thor nodded, mouth hanging open. “Thought of your eyes, your hair,” he gasped. “Your hands touching my flesh as they are now.” His hips bucked into Loki’s grip over and over with every tug. “But it was not as good as you.” He arched his head upwards. “Loki. Loki. A favor?” He pleaded.

“Yes Love?” He kissed Thor’s cheek, his thrusts and strokes slowing to allow Thor to speak properly. Thor turned his head so he could see Loki. “I have gone so long without seeing you. I want not only to feel you within me I want to see you as well, want to feel you /everywhere./ You have used your doubles before to tease me.” He smiled up at him. “Perhaps you could give them a kinder use?”

Smiling wickedly Loki nipped at Thor’s neck. “As you wish.” Just then two doubles appeared, one on the throne itself, leaning across to kiss Thor passionately. A second pushing Thor away from the throne’s side to wrap its mouth around his cock.

Thor looked up at the double as it kissed him, moaning open-mouthed into the kiss at the sheer rush of sensation from having so many hands and mouths on him at once. Already on the edge, the sheer glut of stimulation tipped him over, spurting into the mouth of the double with a jerky movement. “Loki!” He cried out and slumped into the arms of the double before him, half bent over the arms of the throne, cock softening as his body unwound.

Coming inside of Thor Loki groaned, the second double swallowing Thor’s load and licking him clean while the first one swallowed Thor’s cries in hungry kisses. Pulling out of Thor, Loki called the second double over with a curl of his fingers he pulled on it’s hair as it licked him clean. Moaning low he sucked in a breath at the sensitivity of his cock. The first double running its hands over Thor’s chest, mouthing at his neck.

“Loki.” He turned to look up at the true Loki, sliding onto the seat of the throne and holding his arms out as he lay, exhausted, across the expanse of gold. 

Waving the doubles away he walked over and straddled Thor. “Yes Thor?” He purred, leaning in to kiss him gently.

“I’m so happy to be home.” He laughed and dragged Loki down to him, pressing kisses to his neck and nuzzling it, lightly tickling the soft skin with his beard. “A better welcome I could not have wish,” he said affectionately.

Loki smiled, nipping at Thor’s neck. “Well a better homecoming I could not have wished.” He purred, running his hands down Thor’s chest. “You are quite the warrior.”

He hooked a leg around Loki and rubbed up and down. “And ever at your call,” he said fondly. Then he looked down to the throne. “Do you think father will be cross if he finds out what we have done to the throne while he slept?”

Waving his hand he wiped away the seed that had spilled onto the throne and on their bodies. Winking he smirked. 

“I still think he will know,” Thor chuckled. “Father /always/ knows what we have been up to.” He relaxed against the back of the throne. “How long shall we keep the court waiting?” He asked, mouth stretching into a yawn. “For I am strongly inclined to sleep where I am. And I fear that would be a difficult sight to explain.”

“The court is long gone,” He waved dismissively. “I sent a double out to them long before we started, they have been dismissed for the day.” He purred, kissing up Thor’s neck. “Though if you wish to recline, we may go to my chambers. And as for Father, if I can hide from the mighty Gate Keeper himself, father’s lap dog, than I am capable of hiding from father.”

“You hid us from Heimdall?” He laughed and kissed Loki’s forehead. “What if he wanted to watch?”

“Then he may take his perverted needs to the chambers of the maidens.” He chuckled. Stroking Thor’s cheek he smiled. “I have nothing to do for the rest of the day, perhaps my dear brother would like to nap it away with me?”

“I would enjoy that above all things.” He yawned again. “And when we wake, we can feast and I can tell you in greater detail of the heads I crushed in your name,” he said cheerfully.

“Oh I would love to hear you retell your tale in full.” He smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> May, or may not continue this. I know guys, what's going on with Road to Road, I am working on a few chapters, so don't worry, I want it to make sense on paper before I put it up here though, and right now there's holiday stuff and all that jazz that I am still kind of dealing with. But I am going to be updating soon.


End file.
